Touch (A Teen Wolf Sterek One-Shot)
by S.S-Sterek
Summary: This is the continuation to Rebuild, however it could stand alone. Derek and Stiles have just finished redecorating the Hale Manor, and they invite the whole pack for a night. Contains mainly Sterek, a tiny bit of Scallison, and Erisaac is hinted. FLUFF xx


**Hey guys! So I felt particularly inspired today… I got a wonderful review from ELECTRA13 telling me that I should continue my previous one-shot after Derek and Stiles redecorated the Hale Manor. So this is mainly Sterek, with Scallison, and a little hint of Erisaac. **

**I still do not have a Beta, so mistakes are all mine (plus I have no idea how the whole beta thing works yet, so we'll see in due time…)**

**As always, reviews/favorites are welcome and as with every author, gives us more inspiration to write more. So thank you to all my wonderful supporters! Here's the continuation to REBUILD.**

Touch

When Derek and Stiles reached their new living room, they were ecstatic with what they saw. The pack was all together, rambling on about their summers and how much the Hale Manor had changed.

Erica was lying across one of the couches, on top of Isaac and Boyd. She leaned on Isaac's shoulder, and her feet were propped on Boyd's legs. Isaac ran his fingers through her hair as they babbled. Lydia was whispering in Allison's ear on the opposite loveseat, while Scott was examining all the pictures that adorned the walls, pointing and laughing. The other loveseat was completely vacant, waiting for Stiles and Derek to sit.

Derek and Stiles moved to the loveseat, and they sat so Stiles leaned into Derek's side. The rest of the pack continued their conversations, but migrated closer to the two. The wolves took extra care in making sure they touched Stiles as much as possible before finally sitting down.

Erica took her spot next to Stiles, nuzzling her face into Stiles' neck. Isaac squeezed into the couch in the spot next to her, earning a tiny growl from Derek who was pinned against Stiles and the armrest. Isaac threw an arm around Erica's shoulders, placing his hand on Stiles' right shoulder. Boyd walked by and patted Stiles' head lovingly before taking a seat on the armrest closest to Derek. Scott dragged Allison and they sat on the other armrest, Allison resting on Scott's lap.

Lydia was the last to join, slightly less sure than the others. She missed Jackson, and Stiles could tell. He gave her a reassuring smile as she came forward to sit on the floor in between Stiles' legs, leaning her back against the couch. He proceeded in playing with the ends of her strawberry blonde hair.

"So Stiles, what did you have to do to finally get Derek to invest some time into this house?" Isaac asked, reaching a hand to rub Erica's arm lovingly.

"Not much," Stiles admitted, "all it took was for me not to talk to him until he asked me to help me."

Derek snorted. "Whatever. It was a good idea."

"He realized that he needs me after all," Stiles winked. Erica and Lydia giggled, the sound filling the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let your ego get in the way," Derek stated, rolling his eyes.

"You love it."

Derek rolled his eyes again.

"It looks great though. You guys really do make a good team," Boyd added.

"Yeah, the place doesn't make us feel like we want to brood all day long," Scott chuckled.

Erica snuggled deeper into Stiles' neck. "You're like the other Alpha," Erica breathed, taking in Stiles' scent.

Derek noticeably stiffened, and it created a domino effect between everyone, reaching Erica last. She broke out of her cuddle with Stiles and sat up to face Derek in order to clarify what she said.

"No! That's not what I meant. I meant that Stiles is like… the Mama Alpha."

Everyone broke out into enormous laughter except for Stiles.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Stiles snapped.

"It means that you're not exactly the Alpha, but you're like Derek's other half… Like his wife," Lydia clarified.

Derek stopped laughing. "What?"

"You guys seriously need to hook up already," Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes. The others nodded in agreement.

"Gosh, kids. You're subtle," Stiles groaned.

"Look," Derek started, "Stiles has agreed to live with me-"

Derek was cut off by squeals and gasps.

"_What_?" Scott retorted, nearly causing Allison to fall of his lap, "You're moving in together? Wait, does this mean you guys have already…y'know…"

"What? _No_!" Stiles screeched at the same time Derek calmly stated, "not yet."

Stiles stopped what he was going to say next, his mouth wide open.

"We're moving in together in order to take better care of this pack. Of all of you," Derek clarified.

Everyone else was left with expressions similar to Stiles' on their faces. Derek could feel his face growing hot, but he doubted he was actually blushing.

"So you really _are _becoming like Mommy and Daddy Alpha!" Erica squealed, looking immediately at Lydia who erupted in giggles. It caused a similar effect to the others, sans Stiles.

"I still don't understand why _I'm _the mommy!" Stiles whined.

The pack had dispersed to their former positions, slipping Captain America into the DVD player Stiles had recently purchased from Goodwill.

About halfway through the movie, the three girls had fallen asleep. Lydia rested on Allison's lap while Allison slept practically on top of Scott. Erica had her blonde head resting on Isaac's shoulder. Her feet were on Boyd's lap again, and he rested his head on the palm of his hand, leaning on the armrest. Stiles had moved so that he rested in between Derek's legs on the loveseat, his back resting on Derek's torso. Derek happily held Stiles' weight, enjoying the close proximity of the embrace.

"Stiles," Derek whispered.

"Hmm?" Stiles mumbled in response.

"I've wanted this for so long."

It was a simple statement, but it carried so much meaning. Derek had never opened up to anyone like this, but for some reason, Stiles brought it out in Derek. There was no one else who understood loss and pain like Stiles. It surprised him that Derek opened up to him this much.

Derek tried to continue his point. "We wouldn't have gotten here without you," he concluded.

Stiles smiled. "You're welcome, Sour Wolf."

"Do you think it's time we all got into bed?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, the girls are already asleep anyway."

"Isaac," Derek whispered, knowing that he could be heard.

Isaac looked at him, one eyebrow cocked.

"Come with us," Stiles ordered, motioning up the stairs.

They brought mattresses, pillows and blankets to the living room. They woke up the girls, who were too tired to lift a finger. Lydia had clung onto Allison's waist, head resting on her shoulder.

Once the mattresses were made up, they all scrambled on top of them. Derek and Stiles took their spots in the middle, and the pack did their best to snuggle around them. They all felt stronger this way. Stiles was all over Derek, his torso overlapping the older man's. Derek didn't seem to mind. He wrapped an arm around Stiles' lanky body. Erica lay down next to Stiles, facing his back. She had her legs tangled with Stiles' and Isaac spooned into her, wrapping an arm around her waist and snuggling into her neck. His other hand stretched up from his head, meeting Lydia's hand on the mattress above. She lay on her back, throwing another hand to reach Allison's who gripped it tightly. Scott's arm was wrapped around her, and her head rested on his shoulder. His other hand touched Boyd's shoulder, who had his arm under Derek's bicep.

They were quite a puzzle piece.

"Derek," Stiles whispered, his lips almost touching Derek's neck.

"What?"

"I… I really just wanted to tell you that…"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Stiles, just tell me already."

"I… Um… Never mind."

Derek let out a sigh and looked around the room. They were the only two awake now. He looked down at Stiles and lifted Stiles' chin with his index finger.

"Tell me."

Stiles looked at him with eager eyes, but he didn't know what Derek would say if he told him what he was thinking.

Derek's eyes were focused on his, and he decided that Derek wouldn't drop it until the words came out of his mouth. Derek was more stubborn than Stiles was, and that was a known fact.

Stiles took a deep breath and sighed dramatically. There was so much hesitation. What if he didn't like what Stiles had to say? This was a bad idea. Derek looked at him expectantly, almost knowing what Stiles wanted to say. "Derek, I think I lo-"

Stiles was cut off by Derek's soft lips on his. He could feel Derek's arms wrapping tighter around his waist, and he responded to the kiss as passionately as he could, gripping onto Derek's plain gray shirt. It was a tender, gentle kiss, but held deep passion and angst, and everything both of them had ever felt throughout their time knowing each other. Hate, love, frustration, devotion…

When they ran out of breath, Stiles dug his head into Derek's neck, taking in his scent. His Alpha's sent. His Alpha, and his alone. He belonged to Derek, and Derek belonged to Stiles.

Stiles planted another soft kiss on Derek's lips before he snuggled into Derek completely, still gripping onto his shirt for support. Derek kept his arms wrapped around Stiles, holding the younger man protectively in his embrace.

"'Night, Daddy Alpha," Stiles sighed.

Derek chuckled. "Goodnight, Stiles."

**Thank you very much for reading! xx**


End file.
